


Сложные механизмы почты

by kelRian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: вы никогда не задумывались, почему на почте пропадают посылки?автор вдохновлялся фотографиями почтовых отделений: https://weirdrussia.d3.ru/pochtovye-otdeleniia-rossii-1490268/?sorting=rating
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Сложные механизмы почты

**Author's Note:**

> Весь мир как почта.  
> Мало того, что мы шлём не то и не тем, так это ещё и не доходит.  
> Бараш, «Новые приключения», серия «Сложные механизмы почты»

Есть на белом свете очень необычные места. Места странные и загадочные. Таинственные даже. А некоторые и вовсе опасные.  
Кажется, стоит себе избушка и стоит — что в ней особенного? Венцы покосились, да мох на крыше нарос — разве ж этим честного человека удивишь?..  
Нисколечки.  
Только стоит спросить кого про эту избушку, как собеседник отведет глаза да сплюнет сквозь зубы: «А опять пропало. Все в нем, окаянном... этом... как его... пункте!»  
И уйдет прочь, бормоча под нос глухие проклятия. Беззлобно уже почти. Привыкший он. Всегда там все пропадает.  
Почта. Что с нее взять.

Но вот если бы кто догадался спросить кошку, лениво греющуюся на солнце, то получил бы совсем другой ответ.  
Впрочем, чего это я. Надо ж спросить так, чтобы поняли, да и понять, что ответят.  
Но вдруг?..  
Подойти к ней, лениво греющейся на пыльном придорожном камне, да, нагло глядя в глаза, сказать: «Смилостивись, барышня, ответь мне, непутевому, что за место тут у перекрестка дорог, на которое мужичье ругается. Да и выглядит домик странно. Вроде и вывеска серьезная, а муторно на душе. Подходишь и понимаешь — ну все. Попался».  
Кошка тогда потянется задумчиво, посмотрит своими нахальными желтыми глазами оценивающе — сверху донизу, в самую душу еще заглянет — а вдруг что вкусненькое найдется? И, если будет в настроении, то расскажет.

Давно это было, уже и не вспомнить толком — когда, но решили люди посылки друг дружке отправлять. Кто посылки, кто письма, а кто и вовсе открытку — красивую картинку.  
Долго они думали, гадали, куда поставить дом, чтобы назвать его красиво «Почтовое отделение». Придумали. Место показалось хорошим. Так и тянуло к себе.  
Да, бывает и так.  
В Почтовом этом Отделении сразу коробок завелось — видимо-невидимо, а где есть склад, там и мыши, а где мыши — там и кошки.  
Охотилась как-то кошка за мышкой. Бегала за ней между полок, да сама не заметила, как очутилась в странном месте: вместо знакомых деревянных стен — листья неведомые, цветы по деревьям вверх лезут, к солнышку поближе. А солнышко-то не привычное желтое, а синее.  
У кошки вся шерсть дыбом встала, заметалась она по полянке — как домой вернуться. Не хочется ей по черной траве ходить! Но тут, на счастье, увидала она мышку. Погналась за ней, шмыгнула в кусты и оказалась в знакомом складе.  
Больше в этот день кошка мышей не ловила, а подругам рассказала о том, что с ней произошло.

Немало сил и времени потратило кошачье племя, чтобы понять, в чем дело, а когда поняло, то никому рассказывать не стало.  
Ведь не просто так место для Почты выбирается, а по наитию. Много миров есть во вселенной, только не параллельных, а пересекающихся. И входят они в мир земной — навылет, с одной точкой касания. Как раз... да. В этих самых отделениях. И ведь вот какая штука, миры-то все разные, и где они с Земным миром пересекаются, то влияют на все вокруг. Где спокойствие привносят, где воздух прозрачней, а где вот болото на пустом месте и гниет все, что ни делай.  
Это от того, что мир, который в этой точке с земным пересекся, — болотистый да пасмурный. Сыро там. И на Земле в этом месте будет сыро.

А посылки пропадают от того, что иногда случайно в эти другие миры проваливаются. Ну вот ровно как кошка за мышкой.  
Ежели вы решили, что это все кошки, охотясь, коробки случайно скидывают, так это вранье все. Не бывает такого, чтобы кошка что со шкафа уронила.  
Лучше бабок спросите, которые с утра в отделение тянутся. Как знать, может, не от внучка посылочка, а от Брахмакуньи Армаховны из недалекой страны, что за дальним ручьем. Тентаклями машет, привет просит внучкам передать да в гости зовет.  
То-то и оно.  
А мужичье-то неразумное все никак не догадается, пошто бабки в отделение ломятся да очередь создают. Поэтому и злятся.  
Что с них, дурачья, взять.

**Author's Note:**

> Доходит всегда то и как раз тем.  
> Просто не всем дано понять… сложные механизмы почты.  
> Карыч, «Новые приключения», серия «Сложные механизмы почты»


End file.
